Remien
Remien is the name of a race within the Asuria world who process the gift of the Remien Arts. Remiens are commonly fought in Remien Village within the Asuria continent or north within the Remienium Islands. Those who wish to train their natural skills or further enhance their abilities typically go to Remien Village and train in the prestigest school, Remien Arts Academy. The Remien race is further divided to which Art you know and/or are born into. History Remien Art There are four types a Remien can be born with: Red, Blue, Black or White and thus are dupped, Red Remien, Blue Remien, Black Remien, or White Remien respectively. Each type are gifted with different skills that are associated with the color. Red Remien Red Remiens are classified as those individuals who are used to enhance natural abilities like agility and strength or the ability to power up weapons and armor. They also have the ability to combine two different arts skills and make it one powerful skill that could be used. Red Remiens are the most common within the Remien community and the Red Arts being the easiest to learn out of the other three arts. Blue Remien Blue Remiens are classified as those individuals who can learn the most prize ability from their enemies and use against them in a much more powerful way. They can also further enhance and level up the skills they learn. Blue Remiens are the rarest which only 1/50 of Remiens are born as. Blue Arts is also one of the hardest to learn which is mainly because of the learning to tap into the enemies' mind and locating their prize possession and execute the steal when they use it as well as surviving the blow. Black Remien Black Remiens are classified as those individuals who can used the elements of the world (Fire, Ice, Water, and Light) within the tip of their fingers. As they advance in their skills, they are able to shake and alter the rotation of the world if one chooses. They typically are able to out live all the other Remiens by ten to as much as a hundred years the lifespan as other Remiens and the ability known as "Sense" which can tap into someone mind (Similar to Blue Remiens to some degree) and read their thoughts. With enough training with the mind, they can block out other from reading their thoughts. The downside is that they are easiest to detect because of the Aura they emit which can lead to death of some places in Asuria. White Remien White Remiens are classified as those individuals who have the healing properties and are the purest of pure of all the Remien races. It's birth typically involves a bright glow of white light lasting hours to determine the heart if it's pure enough to harass the skills. If the glow last mere minutes, they usually start glowing black and thus convert into a Black Remien. Some Remiens are able to manipulate the progress if trying to learn the Art so that they are able to learn the skill, but it usually takes many attempts to success. They can also skills that can damage Zombies, Undead enemies, or pure evil foes as they advance in strength. Remien Classes On top of the type of Remien, there are different classes that someone can become or in some rare cases are born into. Those being: A Remien, AA Remien, or AAA Remien better known as Elite Remiens. It's actually possible for two A Remiens to give birth to an A Remien or an AA Remien from the gene they hold. Basically those individual who learn or are born with two or more of the Remien Arts are given different class titles. A Remien AA Remien Elite Remien Category:Race